The Dark Trio- Year One
by TheHappySlytherin
Summary: [Based loosely on Midnightfuckingmayor's Tumblr post] Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. Three very different children with one thing in common. They are done with things the way they are. They want power, knowledge and freedom, and when they are sorted in Slytherin, that is what they get...


The Dark Trio

A/N: Hey guys! This is a story loosely based off of Midnightfuckingmayor's Tumblr post. No plagiarism intended and I hope you enjoy and review. JKR owns all characters, not me.

Prologue One: Ron

The Burrow

The sun rose lazily over Ottery St. Catchpole, as the small community began to awaken for another day. Just down the road from the village centre, past the orchard and around the pond, was a tall, lopsided house, standing proud against the English countryside.

"Boys, get up! Up, Up, Up, quickly as possible now, no time to dally," Yelled a loud voice from inside. A stout woman stood in an apron at the bottom of the stairs, calling up the stairs. A red-haired gentleman, already sat at the table, began reading the morning paper as one by one, 5 children sloped down the stairs. First was a tall skinny boy with horn-rimmed glasses, wearing a blue jumper and smart trousers appeared, greeting his parents before taking a seat. Next, a small girl, possibly only about seven appeared, hopping from side to side. Two identical boys showed next wearing matching purple t-shirts, greeting their parents with similar excited before taking their seats. Finally, a young boy, dressed in what appeared to be a hand-me-down green sweater arrived at the table, taking his place at the end without a word.

"Right boys, Diagon Alley today to get Fred, George and Percy's school things," Said the woman, handing over plates of breakfast to the children.

"And no funny business, you two, or else," Warned the older man, with humour glistening in his eyes and a smile playing at his mouth.

"Course Dad!" They replied in unison, although a look was shared between the twins.

Diagon Alley

As always on a Saturday, Diagon Alley was flooded with people, especially at lunchtime. The family of seven wandered down the street, with the children running across to look at store windows. The youngest boy especially stood gazing at the newest broomstick with awe. How desperately he wanted that broom. In what had only felt like a couple seconds, the entire family of the boy had vanished, travelling further down the street.

"Mum! Dad? Percy?!" The young boy shouted, only for his yells to be lost in the busy crowds. He began to walk down towards the centre of the Alley, only to be pushed and pulled by the tidal wave of people, till he ended up stumbling down a quiet side-alley. Hurrying to the nearest shop, the young boy's eyes went wide when he saw what was surrounding him. Hundreds of dark and dangerous looking artefacts lined the walls. The small child moved silently, reading all the information cards laid out neatly in front of every item. He became more and more curious as he looked at the new words written on the yellowed cards.

"Oi, boy, get out'a here, this ain't no place for kids," A man yelled as he came from behind the counter. The little boy ran, legging it back into the main street, but he looked back to see the signpost. Knockturn Alley. Interesting, he thought, considering asking his Dad why that part of the Alley was so quiet. Speaking of his Dad, the young boy suddenly spotted him standing on the steps of Gringotts.

"Dad, Dad, I'm back, sorry, I got so lost-"

"Sorry, what was that Ron? Your mother and I are talking, not right now, eh?" He said, barely even giving the boy a second glance. They hadn't even noticed, he thought angrily, as he began to listen to his parent's conversation.

"We can't afford new robes, Arthur, it's just too expen-"

"-We'll find a way, and in a couple years, Ron can have their old ones,"

"What about his wand? We-"

"I said we'll sort it, now just drop it, Molly. Come on Fred, George! You too Percy, it's time to head home." He said the last bit more loudly, gathering the children around them, as Ginny clutched her mother's hand. They got halfway down the steps before Mr Wealsey turned around and yelled for Ron to follow.

I won't be forgotten again, and when I'm older I won't need these second-hand clothes. I'll be rich and powerful enough on my own, the boy thought, a very determined look on his young face.

A/N Hope you enjoyed the first part of this story. Next will be Hermione's backstory, then Harry's, then to Hogwarts.


End file.
